Different Kind of Romeo
by ArtsAndCraftsMajor
Summary: Hogwarts has computers. Hermione has a secret admirer, but is it who she was hopping for? His notes, emails, IMs, whatever you want to call them, are different, and they don’t add up. What happens when 'Mione finally finds out who her ‘Romeo’ is?
1. Prologue

_**Different Kind of Romeo**_

Hogwarts has computers. Hermione has a secret admirer, but is it who she was hopping for? His notes, emails, IMs, whatever you want to call them, are different, and they don't add up. What happens when Mione finally finds out who her 'Romeo' is?

_**Prologue **_

Hermione walked into the Library just as they finished hooking up the last of the computers. She smiled as the men walked out of the room. She was so happy she could finally us IM. She could talk to her friends outside of Hogwarts, plus set up web cams in her classes if she were sick, and talk to other people, 'Inter house togetherness' Dumbledore had said, wanting to finally end the quarrel between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione had conjured her own laptop from home earlier that day. She had gone to the library because she was looking for a new book, but she was drawn to the computer instead. She sat down and cake up with a name and password for the computer 'JustMe' she typed in, knowing she'd be the first to have a screen name. She smiled to herself as she logged on. Once on she immediately got on the internet and set up her screen name, again it was 'JustMe' she smiled to herself as she got on to surprise her friends with an IM she knew they weren't expecting. Little did she know that across the room was a guy setting up his own computer log in and screen name… 'EveryGirlsRomeo' yes, he was a little full of himself, but look at who he was! I mean sure, it was a bit of a reach, Ok, it was a BIG stretch, but oh well, that IS what he considers himself.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Different Kind of Romeo**_

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I was half expecting a bigger group, but hey, that's ok. Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowlings! If I were I'd be rich and famous and wouldn't be posting my ideas for the next book. Nor would I have made the sixth book so small! It was wwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy too short! Hopefully her next book will be a lot longer! Like, bigger than the Order of the Phoenix! WHOO!**

The next day Hermione took Ron and Harry to get set up on a computer.

"But what's the point of it?" Ron asked

"Faster communication, entertainment, not having to write up everything on parchment"

With the last comment Ron brightened up and sat down at a computer. "So how do I turn this thing on?"

Hermione pressed a button and it came on, Ron stared at it in shock and amazement. Harry had already sat down and was getting on

"What should my name be?" Just then Malfoy walked by, "How about 'theboywholivedtolong'"? "And how about yours is 'FerretBoy'"? "That's real mature Potter" "Just as much as yours" Harry stated. With that Draco motioned his arm and Crab and Goil followed him.

Hermione rolled her eyes "I'm going to find a new book" she said to no one in particular. With that she left, knowing no one was listening to her anyway. Harry watched as she disappeared behind a shelf, once he was sure she was gone he signed onto the name he had given himself last night and started going to all of his favorite websites as Ron struggled with the keyboard and figuring out a name.

Once Harry was on he went to find everyone who had a screen name in the school so far. Of course there was him, and Hermione's name was on there too. He also saw Draco Malfoy listed and Ron's popped up. To his surprise Nevil had one too, and so did Lavender and Praviti. He smiled when he saw Ginny had one too. Zambini had one and so did Parkinson, Crab, and Goil. He also smiled when he saw Cho Chang had one too.

On the other side of the room Draco was logging on and writing a paper for Potions, when it hit him, why not start looking up people who had screen names so far…

**I know they're short, but better short and fast to get on than long and takes months. Hope you enjoyed, R&R this time I'm not posting unless I get at least five reviews, so REVIEW! I don't care if your criticize or praise, as long as I get some feed back. Also, who do you think our Romeo is? And do you think someone might end up with the title of Juliet? **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Different Kind of Romeo**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Cause if I owned anything else, I'd be rich! starts to day dream .

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I'll watch the spelling and grammar, thanks for the feedback, and hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also, I noticed a few questions, they see their screen names next to the names. I'll probably end up updating once to twice a week, I'll only be able to update on weekends, and over breaks, so only about once a week till June, and then I'm not sure, I'll have tons of time, but I'm not sure what I'll do with it. Smiles**

When Hermione logged onto her laptop the next day she saw that a couple of her muggle friends were on.

JustMe: HEY DEANNA!

TalksTooMuch: HEY!

JustMe: What's goin on?

TalksTooMuch: not too much, Todd's over

JustMe: Oh? How is old Alfred?

TalksTooMuch: TODD is just fine, Em's over here too

JustMe: Well tell ALFRED I say hi and put Emily on!

TalksTooMuch: I'll only put Emily on if you admit that his name is NOT ALFRED and is TODD

JustMe: Fine then

JustMe: Deny me of talking to my BEST FRIEND EMILY! .

TalksTooMuch: UH! FINE! BE THAT WAY!

Just then Emily signs on under her own screen name

JustMe: HEY EM!

Smiles: HEY MIONE! I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU FOREVER! I thought your school wouldn't let you guys have computers?

JustMe: Well, they changed their minds! WHOO! Now I can talk to you whenever!

Smiles: WHOOOOOOO! GO um…. YOUR SCHOOL! WHOO!

JustMe: lol

Smiles: I got to go, De-de and I are going to drag 'Alfred' and 'Brian' to the mall

Smiles: Bwahahahaha!

JustMe: lol, ok, ttyl, bye

Smiles: BYE!

'_oh! I miss them so much! But I'm sooo happy that Deanna and Todd finally started dating. And I think that there might be something with Em and Drew too…' _

**A/N: Sorry for interrupting, but in cause you were confused, Drew and Brian are the same person, the nicknames are all inside jokes, so don't worry about them if you don't know me, they're all just nicknames, Todd might also be called Dumbo for various reasons, and Deanna might be called Chipmunk, Buggie, De, De-de, and other various names. Emily might be called Bugs Bunny, Emmy, and Em, and Drew might be called Brian, Cute Guy, and Sir Ugly**

Just as they signed off Harry came up behind her. "So what's goin on Mione?"

"Not much, just talking to some old friends, you?"

"Well, I was thinking we could exchange screen names"

"Ok" she said, writing down her screen name as he did the same, they exchanged slips of paper. Just as Hermione was about to open the slip, she heard her name being called, so she slipped it in her pocket and excused herself as Harry logged on to add her name.

She walked in the direction of the sound of her name. It was behind one of the shelves in the back. As she walked an odd feeling came over her "Hello?" she called out, making sure that she hadn't just been hearing things. No voice came in reply, so she turned around, wanting to escape the feeling. But even as she left the library, she felt the same feeling, it was like eyes on her, it bugged her, she looked over her shoulder, no one was there, she looked all around, no one. _'Where's Sir Ugly and Dumbo when you need them?'_ she thought to herself as she made her way down to the Great Hall to get some lunch. As she sat down she still felt the eyes. After about ten minutes it was too awkward so she decided to go lay down, she made her way up to the common room, and only then did the feeling disappear. When she got up to her room, she headed to her bed where the curtains were drawn. _'What? I never leave them drawn!'_ she thought as she pulled back the curtain, only to see her cat laying on the bed, not moving, not even the up and down motion of the chest was there. Hermione let out a shrill cry only to have every girl run into her room to see her on the floor sobbing, her head in her hands, her cat lying on the bed…

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to make them longer! Yay! **

**My best friend is writing a fan fiction too, it's called Ron's Transfer, it's really good, and kinda spastic, but really really good, so please support her to, her pen name is Talking2fast4u **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Different Kind of Romeo**_

**ONCE AGAIN! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! AND TODD, DEANNA, EMILY, AND DREW! THANK YOU! BY THE WAY, I'M NOT YELLING, I JUST LIKE CAPS LOCK . WHOOOOO CAPS LOCK! . **

Hermione was so preoccupied with the inside of her hand that she didn't notice the 'meow' that was right by her ear. Everyone in the room had heard, except the one most concerned about the orange fluff-ball. Ginny came up and lightly placed her hand on Hermione's back, but she was shocked anyway, snapping her head up, looking at the Crookshanks that was trying to move. Hermione gasped, picking up her balding cat, smiling. That's when it hit her that everyone was in her room. She looked around blankly, wondering why everyone was there. Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus had just made it up the stairs to see her sit down with the cat laying across her lap.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THE SCREAMING ABOUT!" Ron asked frantically.

"WAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Hermione shot back

"We were worried that something happened!" Seamus spoke up, speaking for all the guys. Colin Creavy, camera in hand, Nevill Longbottom, and many other boys had just made it to the door, pushing their way in though all of the girls. Hermione was quite flattered that everyone cared about her, but she was so tiered about almost loosing her feline friend that she just thanked them all and kicked them all out.

"Oh! Great way to treat all these people who were so worried about you!" Ron shouted through the door

"I know" Hermione said to herself, to tired to worry about everyone else and what they thought about her. She put her head on her pillow, hugged Crookshanks, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day she woke up, feeling extremely tired. In her dream there had been a masked figure, calling her name, her screen name anyway. The problem was she couldn't tell who the person was. She knew it was a guy, around her age from the height. But they kept growing and shrinking, and growing and shrinking, and she couldn't tell the exact height. It was like she was looking at them from a reflection on a choppy lake. All of a sudden she had an urge to go to the lake, it was still about 4:00 AM so it wasn't like she was going to miss breakfast over it. She quietly got ready for the day, sneaking down the stairs, praying that no one was in the common room. Much to her dismay, Ron was sitting there, staring into the fire. Hermione knew that she had to go see if he was ok, either way he would notice her leaving. She went up behind the couch, knelt down behind in, arms resting on the back. "Hi, Ron"

He seemed startled by her sudden appearance. "Umm… hi…Hermione…" That's what told her something was seriously wrong. Hermione hopped over the couch, and looked right at him.

"Ron, you know I'm always here for you right?"

"…right…"

"So you can tell me when something's wrong, right?"

"…right…"

"So is anything wrong?"

"…well…kinda, but you wouldn't be able to help that…"

"Is it about Lavender again?"

"No, but it's about a girl?"

Hermione's face brightened with a grin too large for her face. "Oh really, and who might the lucky girl be?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that now? Huh?" Hermione said in a teasing voice. Unfortunately Ron didn't notice the joking voice she had spread on.

"So you really want to know?" Ron said, standing up, refusing to look at her eyes, "it's…" Just then they heard footsteps, Ron stopped abruptly, refusing to confess his hopes and dreams to someone he didn't want to hear them. Lavender cam down and plopped right between the two of them. Hermione looked at her, hurt. She got up and continued her journey to the lake.

Once there, she started around the lake. She hadn't even been walking for five minutes when she heard a whimsical voice, calling to her, it seemed to come from everywhere at once. She looked around in the morning fog, not able to see anyone, she continued walking. An eerie feeling swept over her that made her shiver. The feeling that someone was watching her came back. She started to run back to the castle, not looking back for a split second.

**So, what'd you think? Please give me feedback. I know it's not really to much of a point, but I'm working on it… ok, well, maybe I can NEVER get to a point… but I'm working on it! Anyway, ideas are welcome. Thanks! Please review! Smiles**


	5. Author's Note

_**Different Kind of Romeo**_

_**Authors note**_

**I am sorry to all of my faithful readers, but because no one has given me ideas on what should happen next, I am stuck. I'm sorry to say that unless I get some major feedback or ideas that the story is going to have to end here. PLEASE help, I don't want to make it end, but I'm stuck! PLEASE GIVE ME GUIDENCE, THIS STORY IS NO LONGER MINE, I JUST WRITE WHAT THE PUBLIC WANTS. Unless I get a really good idea, then I'll write that, but I need some help! PLEASE HELP ME IN MY QUEST FOR A GOOD STORY. Thank you**

**Smiles**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Thank you to those of you who ACTUALLY responded to my last chapter. At least now I know who my faithful readers are. . For those of you who read, just don't review, it's not nice to read, then just leave! GRR! Anyway, here's the chapter for those of you who care enough to read AND review**

Hermione sat down at a computer and signed on. As soon as IM came up, someone IMed her. At first she wasn't sure if she should respond, but she figured what's the point in not talking? After all, the had to be in school, or at lease one of her friends back home with a new screen name. The name popped up 'EveryGirlsRomeo'. At the name she raised an eyebrow. But started to talk

JustMe: Hi?

EveryGirlsRomeo: Hey babe

JustMe: Do I know you?

EveryGirlsRomeo: probably, just don't know it's me

At this comment Hermione looked around the room for guys on the computer. She saw Malfoy, Ron, and Harry. She searched the room for more, and there were a few first and second years, looking confused by the contraption that sat before them.

JustMe: What year are you in?

EveryGirlsRomeo: Same as yours

JustMe: What house?

EveryGirlsRomeo: now that would give away a lot, now wouldn't it… I mean you already know it's one of three now don't you?

JustMe: I guess….

JustMe: Are you sure you can't at least tell me your hair color?

EveryGirlsRomeo: I'm sure, now how about you tell me a little something about yourself?

JustMe: So now you've taken an interest in stalking me? lol

EveryGirlsRomeo: …maybe……

Hermione ruffled her brow at this comment, she was just joking, yet the mystery person seemed no to notice the fact.

JustMe: You're joking…..right?

EveryGirlsRomeo: ……

At that moment he signed off, not saying another word. None of the boys got up though. She was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she couldn't figure it out. With a sigh she got up, leaving the library.

**Sorry it was so short, I'm running out of ideas. Any ideas are welcome, and I'll try to use them if they work for the kind of story I'm going for. I also am aware that I said that i was going to try and update once a week. Well, I'm aware that I haven't been staying with my goal. That is because I have NO CLUE WHAT-SO-EVER where I'm going with this. Again, ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME! Thank you Smiles**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Thank you to my reviewers! I love the fan mail . Whoo! Ok, anyway, here's another chapter. Sorry that the last one was soo short, but I'm having problems, and writer's block. Thanks :.Smiles.: P.S. in order to make the story go faster, I've decided to shorten the name 'EveryGirlsRomeo' to 'Romeo'. Thanks.**

As Hermione sat down to type up a report for Ancient Ruins on her laptop, a thought struck her. What if the person talking to her wasn't even in the room! And they were just passing by the library and happened to see that there were only three other boys in her year that were in there. At the very thought, she got on IM to see if 'Romeo' was on. And, of course, he wasn't. With a sigh, she went back to her homework. When she was about five pages in on her eight page report, he signed on. At first she was nervous, and didn't want to talk to him. Then she thought _'What do I have to loose? It's not like he's going to tell me who he is anyway'_, so she went on with talking to him.

JustMe: hey

Romeo: hi, what's goin on?

JustMe: not too much, homework for Ancient Ruins

Romeo: that sucks! I've only just started on mine when you decided to talk to me

JustMe: not to be rude, and completely off subject, but what was all that about earlier

Romeo: all what?

JustMe: in the library…

Romeo: what? Library? What are you talking about?

JustMe: when I was talking to you in the library!

Romeo: oh… that… I was just joking…

JustMe: you seem pretty unsure of what you're saying

Romeo: and what if I am? What difference does that make?

JustMe: a big one to me, it shows that you might very well be lying!

Romeo: ……

Romeo: why do you have to be so logical?

JustMe: it's not my fault! I just happen to have that kind of common sense!

Romeo: that's the only thing I hate about you

JustMe: and what is that supposed to mean?

Romeo: that you're too smart for your own good!

Just me: that's crap! I like being smart and I know not to follow the trend of drinking fire whisky or getting high on sharpies or any of that non-sense!

Romeo: and what, pray tell, is a sharpie?

Just Me: never mind

Romeo: whatever

Romeo: I'm getting off, I have an assignment to do

And with that, he did just as he had said he would do, and signed off. At the action, Hermione became very upset and put all her anger into finishing her homework. Homework, for some strange reason, always relaxed her. She didn't know why, nor did she question it. She was very happy with the way she was, and her individual thoughts that she didn't let others control. Sure, sometimes her mouth could get in the way, by saying stuff that she meant to keep in her head. Such as in first year when she said "I'm going to bed, before you think of another way to get us killed," well, she meant the 'before you think of another way to get us killed' to be in her head. She hated that she had said that, it automatically got even worse with Ron. She hated that! She had always liked Ron, up until sixth year, when it seemed like he had stabbed her in the back by going out with Lavender. She loathed Lavender so, luckly her parents had decided to send her to Delecore. She was very happy with the fact that she left, but not so much with the part about her going to France in order to go. Hermione had always dreamed of going to France, but, to her disappointment, it seemed very unlikely until after her eighteenth birthday, even though that that was the year she wanted to be there.

All of a sudden, she started day dreaming about her home in the muggle world. She missed, she missed Emily, and Deanna, and even Todd and Dylan. True that she was the only one there without a boyfriend, but she would spend three seasons away at a time. Three months isn't a lot of time to meet a guy and become a couple, then have to leave him in a few weeks. But, oh, how her heart ached for her friends. She imagined them all at the mall right now, getting some pizza from the food court, and Em and De-de dragging the guys into Bed, Bath and Beyond, so that they could try out all of the lotions and perfume without buying anything. It was one of their favorite things to do at the mall.

She sighed to herself as she thought about what she would do the next day. See, it was Thursday, and Saturday was coming quick. She was thinking about how they had a Hogsmead trip this Saturday, and how she had to plan out her outfit for it so that she could impress all the guys that despised her because her grade was higher than theirs, but all the same she wanted to impress them. She also wanted to impress 'Romeo' whoever he was… So she stared rummaging tough her trunk, looking for a pair of low-rise jeans, and a cute tank-top. Eventually she found an outfit that suited her. It was a pair of sparkly, dark blue jeans, and a white top that had 'PRINCESS' across it in bold, pink letters. Over that she would wear a sequenced bronze bolero with her matching purse. She smiled to herself, satisfied with the outfit. With that done, she went and took a quick shower, and climbed into bed.

As she slept, she dreamed a very...odd dream. She dreamt that Lavender came back, and Ron was all over her. She dreamt that she kissed 'Romeo', but the face was shady, so she was unable to tell who it was. She dreamt of sleeping under the stars. She even dreamt of home, and her friends. She woke with a start. She wasn't sure why she'd woken up, but she turned to the clock, one o'clock in the morning. With a groan, she walked to the window, looking up at the stars.

**I know, kinda pointless, and not really headed in any direction, but I felt I needed to update soon. Sorry it took so long, I was thinking about stopping earlier, but it seemed unfair that I hadn't updated in so long, so I kept at it, again, sorry it took so long! –.:none other than --.:SMILES:.-- **


	8. Chapter 6

_**Different Kind of Romeo**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you'll all forgive me! Anyway, I'm going to let you get to the story soon enough, so just wait a few more seconds. I also realize I said that Lavender went to Fluer's last name, but I can't think of what it's called. Tell me if you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

When she woke up the next morning, she found herself huddled in the window sill space there was. She straightened her legs, and looked at the clock. It was about 6:30 in the morning, so she started on her way at a leisurely pace. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a red shirt. Over that she put on her robes and slipped on some red flats. She pulled back her hair, being lazy and not straightening it, but it was being calm today so it wasn't too bad looking. She dusted on some powder and applied some mascara. She then put on some shimmery eye-shadow and a bit of blush. She brushed her teeth, then put on some glossy lip-balm. She headed down to breakfast at about 7:30 after some quick reviews of her Ancient Ruins homework.

She went down into the common room and opened her laptop as she waited for the guys to get up. She noticed Deanna was on and decided to talk with her.

JustMe: Hey!

TalksTooMuch: hi!

JustMe: What's goin on?

TalksTooMuch: Nothin much, but I have sad, very sad, news! 

JustMe: Oh! What's wrong?

TalksTooMuch: ME AND TODD BROKE UP! 

JustMe: Oh! I'm sure you two'll be back together in no time flat.

TalksTooMuch: That's what you'd think! You're off in some boarding school, over a billion miles from home as far as we know, since you can't talk about it! But this time it's for good! He said so! I agreed! It's for sure! 

JustMe: Oh, stop being a drama queen! You guys always do that.

TalksTooMuch: Yea, but not as bad as this! It was wretched! There was yelling, and screaming, and crying, and it was horrible!  I've lost the love of my life! 

JustMe: I'm sure you'll find someone else if it really was THAT bad. I mean, come on, before you guys got together you each had a new person a month, since THIRD GRADE! It won't be that hard for you.

TalksTooMuch: Sure, whatever. I gotta go, the bus just pulled up. TTYL!

As Hermione mulled over what her friend had said about being heart-broken, and all alone, she got to thinking. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the guys, who had come downstairs.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted.

"Hi," Harry said as if bored.

"Hey," Ron said in the same tone.

"Good morning, Hermione," Neville said, as he had come in the room following the guys, "How are you?"

"Ok, I guess," she started, as they all headed out the door, down to breakfast.

Ginny was already down there, eating with Seamus. Harry gave a quick glare at Seamus, but he was too wrapped up to notice. Hermione silently crossed him off the list of possibilities. As they sat down, she noticed that Neville went off to the Hufflepuff table, and sat down with Luna. _'Good, another one I don't have to worry about.'_ As she pondered about who the rest of the possibilities could be, she saw Ron and Lavender scuttle off somewhere. _'Well, that only gives me one lead…'_ Her eyes went wide at the thought of who the remaining person was. _'Malfoy?!'_ Even though she was in denial, she was feeling quite smug. She had somehow managed to get her hottest enemy to fall for her.

Across the hall, if anyone had been paying attention to him, you would have seen Draco Malfoy gazing at her though the crowd of people. Like they say, if a person can catch your eye from across a crowded room, they're worth talking to… or something like that.

He gazed at her until Blaise waved a hand in front of his face. "Dude, are you ok?" he asked. Draco jumped about a foot off the bench. "Yea, I'm good," Draco replied nervously.

**I know, short chapter, again, but at least it's something. Get used to shorter chapters. And I need some help with ideas of where this is going! I like the reader's views! And it'll probably be a while till I update, unless I can think of something really good over winter break! **


	9. Chapter 7

_**Different Kind of Romeo**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**THE FOLLOWING NEEDS TO BE READ!!!**

**I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I know it's been forever since I updated, but my virus protection scanner died and I haven't been able to update anything as I couldn't open anything on word. I'm sorry it's been so long, and then, through that whole time, I had brain cramps and couldn't think of a thing. So, give me some help at the end as you know I need it.**

**OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I JUST REALIZED THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID THAT LAVENDER SCUDDLED OFF WITH RON! THAT MAKES NO SINCE SEEING AS SHE GOES TO SCHOOL IN FRANCE!!! I'M SO SORRY! So I've just decided that Ron's scuttled off with Hannah Abbot! So now that that's cleared up, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Blaise eyed him suspiciously, but let it go as he couldn't trace his gaze. At this moment Dumbledor stood up and everyone looked in his general direction.

"Students, I'm aware that many of you have noticed that we now have computers in the building. They are very nifty gadgets that the muggles have had for quite some time now. I figured we might as well learn a thing or two about them. So you now have classes in the library sometime during the week to learn how to use them. For those of you who were raised in muggle society, I'm sure you'll be able to help the others. Now please hurry with your breakfasts as I'm sure you must have something more important to be doing."

Soon everyone was done with their breakfast and off to their first hours. For the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, this meant the new computer classes. They all headed for the library. One by one they were assigned a table and computer. Hermione sat at her table only to see that Draco was across from her. Next to Hermione sat Blaise, and on the other side of her sat Pansy. Next to Draco was Harry and Ron. She rolled her eyes at the seating, but decided to go ahead and sign on as she already had an account. Blaise and Pansy looked absolutely baffled and she decided to be nice.

She leaned over towards Pansy and said "You need to click the 'sign-up' button." Pansy looked insulted and ignored her. She sat back up, and saw she was logged in. Blaise leaned over and said, "Don't take it offensively; it's just the fact that… well…"

"Go ahead and say it, I'm a 'mudblood'?"

"Well… I was just going to say that she doesn't like taking orders, especially from Gryffindors, but I guess that's another reason."

Hermione grew red with shame and went back to her computer. She signed onto IM and saw that Romeo was on.

JustMe: Hey!

Romeo: Hey, you have this dumb class this hour too?

JustMe: Looks like it. Where are you sitting?

Romeo: Back in the left

Romeo: What about you?

JustMe: In the back, not sure the corner

Romeo: Eh.

Romeo: Ok. I say we play twenty questions.

Romeo: I'll ask questions and you answer honestly

JustMe: Fine, but if I ask a question you have to answer it too.

Romeo: Oh fine

Romeo: 1. What house are you in?

JustMe: Gryffindor, you?

Romeo: Slytherin, but we can worry about that later.

Romeo: 2. Tell me you're a girl, because if you're not then I never spoke to you.

JustMe: Oh so now you'll tell me what house you're in. Duh I'm a girl! And because of your comments I'm going to guess you're a guy.

Romeo: You got that right

Romeo: 3. Favorite color?

JustMe: Lavender, hands down.

Romeo: Really

JustMe: Yeah, is that a problem? Anyway, yours?

Romeo: No. House colors.

JustMe: Oh, isn't that original.

Romeo: I like them, don't insult me.

JustMe: Too late

Romeo: Ha, ha, very funny. Oh, and I'm counting those last ones! 'Yea, is that a problem', and the original comment. You make this WAY too easy.

JustMe: THOSE WERE OFF RECORD! … Fine then! Be like that!

Romeo: I will. Thinking more now?

JustMe: Yes! And HA! I caught you:P

Romeo: I don't really care. You're still down one.

JustMe: Ok, back to the game. I believe you were going to ask me another question.

Romeo: Oh yes… Oh, what does the old bat want now?

JustMe: HAHAHA! Wasted!

The teacher, Ms. Halifax, decided that this would be a good time to start. "Ok class. Now, to start, press the "sign up" button to the left of the main screen." After a few people practically punching the computer she added, "Use the thing to the right of the key-board. Click the left button to select it."

After this it went quite smoothly. Soon after there were quite a few more people with an IM SN and the school's list looked filled, even though it was just two houses of one year.

**Ok, so once my computer got back up, I got a message from someone on here, and I sent them back a message saying I would update within the next week, well, as soon as I did that, MY COMPUTER DIED AGAIN!!! So, we got that fixed as soon as possible, so between the last two periods, my computer's crashed twice. SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG!**

**So, I've been looking back at this story, and I feel really stupid and ashamed of it. But it's not like you all needed to know that. I just feel stupid because I forgot details of my own story and I made stuff really obvious. And then I made other things really apparent, and then changed my mind, and killed it all. And I kept contradicting myself. So to make things clear, LAVENDER IS NOT AT HOGWARTS! Well, now that we all know who's who, we can all be happy because it will be less of a mess. **


End file.
